User blog:Mr. Bambu/TWRP Calc: The Hit
Premise In the music video 'The Hit', Sung pushes a space shuttle towards Earth at relativistic speeds. Let's calc it for posterity's sake. Calc A space shuttle weighs 74842.741 kg. That's assuming it is empty, so we're gonna leave it at that for now (as a safe low-end, it could go much higher with more practical assumptions). Now, we do have a screenshot and can compare it to the actual Earth to get an idea of distance. Diameter of the Earth: 12742000 meters Portion of screenshot shown is 3267912 meters. Pixel width is 144. Screen is 108 pixels tall.This equates to a 0.683 Radians angle (or 39.08 degrees). Angsize time. Using this and plugging in known size of the Earth portion and the degrees, we find a distance of 4603900 meters travelled. This was done relatively instantly, so one second seems safe. This equates to 1.54% SoL, meaning we will use a Relativistic KE calculator for this one. Using our calculator, we get 7.933e17 Joules for the KE of the object- Mountain level. Neato. Tallies Doctor Sung Pushes a Space Shuttle: 0.0154 c, Sub-Relativistic Doctor Sung Pushes a Space Shuttle: 189.6 Megatons, Mountain level This scales to all band members and, oddly enough, the Ninja Sex Party crew as well. Brief Explanation Thing So. Basically, I'm gonna add this because I'm absolute shit at explaining things because I forget not everyone gets it. 1. This blog uses kinetic energy, which is the energy produced an object in motion. Normally, this can be calculated by 1/2M * V^2, with M = Mass and V = Velocity. That said, this is an object in immense speed (over 1% of the Speed of Light), so we will use a Relativistic calculation instead, where in KE = E - PE, where E is the normal energy (the result of the original calculation) and PE is potential energy of the object. 2. Angsizing (lit. angular size) is used to calculate size, angle, or distance if you know two of the three. Using a specific calculation- 2atan(tan(70/2)*(object size in pixels/screen height in pixels))- we can get the angle, assuming we do know size. This is how we know the distance from the object without scaling it to another object. 3. Pixel Scaling is a method of converting pixels in an image to another unit of measurement. Normally, this is done by knowing the size of an object in the image already. This is why I compared the section of Earth in-frame to the rest of the planet, since we know the diameter of Earth. Using this we could compare the size of the object in the original frame, thus getting angles through the above calculation, and thus get distance using angsizing (or more accurately, using the angsize calculator because bugger that's a lot of math). So yeah. Using these we can get a value of 189 Megatons of TNT. This is probably the only time I'll include this little explanation, because I'm not the best at this and others can explain it a lot better. AHEM moving on AHEM Category:Blog posts Category:Ninja Sex Party